All I Have Left
by LilyAmeliaSalvatore
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob are happily married, living in a small cottage not far from the rest of the Cullens, who still reside in Forks. However, when Renesmee begins to suffer from indescribable nightmares, her and her family try to discover the reasons why.
1. Nightmare

_**All I Have Left**_

1. Nightmare

Nessie POV

'Nessie! Ness! Wake up! You're just dreaming!'

My eyes flew open and i heard someone screaming. Oh. It was me. I drew in a deep shuddering breath, tears streaming down my cheeks.

'Nessie it's ok. I'm here. It's ok' Jacob wrapped his arms around me, rocking me back and forth. I sobbed into his chest, my shoulders shaking with each wracking sob. He rubbed my back until i managed to stop crying.

'We need to find a way to stop these nightmares ness.' Jacob said softly into my ear. I sniffed in reply.

I glanced at the clock. It read 2.06 am. I pressed my hand against his, showing him that i wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep.

He drew back and said 'do you want to go and see your mom and dad?' i nodded, and he got out of bed.

I sat cocooned in the duvet, and watched as Jake pulled on some dark blue shorts and a black t-shirt on, then he turned to my wardrobe.

'Any requests?' he asked as he slid back the mirrored doors.

'My white summer dress. It's the only thing that fits me at the moment.' I replied, my voice still trembling with the tears that still threatened to fall. Jake pulled it out and handed it to me, with a strange look on his face.

'What?' i asked him as he pulled me out of our bed. He just shook his head. He walked towards the bathroom, and i stripped off my sweats and vest that I'd worn in bed. I could see Jake eyeing me as i pulled my dress on, so i turned to face him, hands on hips.

'Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or do i have to ask my dad to find out for me?'

'No you don't have to ask your dad. I'm just wondering what's causing all these nightmares' i stared at him, eyes narrowed suspiciously, then i shrugged and followed him into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth at the same time as Jake, and then we exited the bathroom and went to the hall closet. I grabbed a pair of black flip-flops and Jake went barefoot. I unlocked the front door and walked out into the balmy spring air. I breathed deep, and inhaled the fresh scent of grass, forest and further away, the river.

Jake came up behind me, placed his hands on my shoulders, and spun me round to face him. 'I didn't get to say good morning' he complained. He tilted my face upwards, and kissed me gently on the lips.

'Good morning' i whispered, as i leaned my forehead on jakes. 'Love you'

'Love you too' Jake replied as he gathered me up in his arms, and took off running to the Cullen house. He looked me in the eye and asked 'so what was your dream about?' i pressed my hand against his flaming cheek and showed him.

It was the same dream I'd been having for nearly 4 months now, and i tell you no lies, me and Jake were both sick of losing sleep over it.

I was beginning to feel ill because of it. A sort of fluey feeling: stuffed up nose, jaggy throat, throbbing headache, swollen glands, and recently I'd been starting to feel sort of queasy. I'd never actually been sick but still...it was very unusual for me to feel unwell.

My vampire side normally ruled that side of the equation. I think maybe my human side was just a bit rundown because of the lack of sleep.

My nightmare was usually just flickers of vague images, everyday things; shoes, toothbrushes-things u use every day but that wasn't the scary part. Every so often a face would flash up: it would be one of my family or of Jacob or The Volturi. That right there was the part that had me screaming. I don't know why, but the volturi just really seriously terrified me, more than they really should. Today it was the face of Demetri that woke me up.

It also gave me the impression that the dream was trying to tell me something, I'd been getting that a lot; a feeling that something was wrong, out of place. I knew i knew what it was but i just couldn't put my finger on it.

I rested my head on Jacob's warm shoulder; I shut my eyes, just enjoying the breeze that drifted by as he wove in and out of the trees as he approached my family's house. He slowed to a jog as the house came into view. We reached the front porch, and he set me on my feet. I gripped his hand tightly in my own and we went in the front door.


	2. Family

2. Family

Nessie POV

'Ness!' cried Alice, my wonderful aunt, as she danced towards me. None of my family lets me call them by their titles, apart from mom and dad.

Alice hugged me carefully, and then took a step back to scrutinize my outfit. 'You wore that yesterday! Why?' the look on her face was so serious it was comical.

My dad sidestepped her to get to me. 'Leave her alone Alice.' he said. He hugged me too then added 'nightmare again?' i thought in my head my answer, as i suddenly felt really drowsy.

Strange. Usually when i woke up during the night, i was wide awake and raring to go. What was going on?

My mom came up too, to join the hug 'we really need to get to the bottom of this.' she said whilst smoothing my curls away from my face 'It's affecting your health' moms face became worried like it always did when we spoke of this topic.

My parents then surrendered me to Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle.

Jacob took me in his arms once again, after everyone had said good morning, and we all settled on the sofa. I leant against Jacob, and sighed happily, i really did love my family too much. If there is such a thing.

A few minutes went by, which was filled by random chatter, me and Jacob just sat and listened, content with each other's company. I suddenly realised that Alice was staring at me. I lifted my head from Jake's chest and looked at her questionably.

'Why did u wear that dress again Renesmee?' the tone of her voice caught every body's attention. 'It's really none of your business.' i snapped. A second went by and everyone stared at me, including Jacob.

Jacob POV

I stared at Nessie, whose face was as confused as i felt. She'd just practically bitten Alice's head off (pardon the pun) for no apparent reason. Nessie continued looking confused then she said in a trembly voice 'I'm sorry Alice, i don't know why i just did that.' she let all of her frustration of the past few months show on her face, and her chocolate brown eyes welled up, and big fat tears spilled over and started streaking down her cheeks. She lifted her hands and covered her face, and started crying her eyes out.

Everyone kept on staring; none of us knew what to do. Nessie must have sensed this, as she scrambled up from my lap, and ran to the bathroom, still breaking her heart. I was wrong though. I heard the door slam, and then i heard her throwing up.

I suddenly noticed that Edward was looking puzzled, more puzzled than the rest of us, then shock and surprise flitted across his face. Then just as quick as this look came, he wiped it from his face, glanced around checking to see if any1 had seen, then he turned to me.

He said in a perfectly smooth voice 'you should go see if Renesmee is ok.' i stood up staring at him. He stared back at me, his eyes telling me that he knew something i didn't. I walked swiftly to the bathroom off the hall, tapped on the door, then swung it open.

My girl was sat on the floor, back against the wall, head tipped back. She stared at me through her gorgeous eyes, dark shadows underneath them. I suddenly notice how awful she looked.

She was still the most beautiful person I've ever set eyes on, but she looked awful. But at the same time, there was a sort of glow about her. A sheen of sweat was across her forehead, tears still stained her cheeks, she looked absolutely exhausted, but there was just something about her that was different.

As i stared into her eyes, it suddenly clicked. Like a light being snapped on above my head, like in a cartoon. I knew, i just knew what was wrong. But the thing was it wasn't wrong. It was completely right.

It explained everything; her nightmares, her clothes not fitting her, her crying, her outburst at Alice, her flu-like symptoms, her throwing up just not half a minute ago.

Renesmee, my beautiful Renesmee, blinked, took a breath and started saying 'Jake, i-' she didn't finish though. I crossed the room in two strides and opened my arms. She stopped talking abruptly and collapsed into them. I think she knew i knew. I rubbed her back, and stroked her hair, and i really thought my heart would burst with the amount of love it contained for this unbelievable girl in my arms.


	3. Expectations

3. Expectations

Nessie POV

Jacob took me back to our house, and we both went back to bed. For once, we both slept soundly, i didn't have a nightmare, and Jacob had stopped worrying about me having a nightmare. This was only because we both now knew what had caused them to occur in the first place.

I woke up past noon, but didn't open my eyes. Jacob was still asleep, snoring softly into my ear, his arms wrapped round me; one hand was underneath me, and the other one rested lightly on my slightly-rounded tummy. I sighed. I was so happy i could sing. Which i didn't, only because i didn't want to wake Jake up.

I couldn't believe it to be completely honest. I mean, it wasn't as if it was planned, but for this sort of thing, you would normally say something like 'we need to wait until the right time'. But i don't think, and neither does Jake anymore, that there is ever going to be a right time for this sort of thing.

I don't even know why we waited this long. I am 23 years old (which is extremely young for a part vampire) and fully grown and have been married to Jacob for 3 years. We both knew that we had wanted this someday, but we never talked much about it. I think if we had, we would have just kept putting it off. I'm secretly glad, and so is Jake i think, that it happened this way.

Well everyone knows now, and everyone's overjoyed. But nothing can top mine and Jacobs's feelings towards this matter. I mean, we are having a baby. There i said it, it's official. I'm going to have a baby. Just the thought alone makes me want to cry with happiness, like i did on my wedding day.

I drifted back into blissful sleep, and dreamed happy dreams for once. I woke up again, because i sensed Jacob was awake, and i opened my eyes to find him watching me. I met his gaze and beamed. He did too.

'No more nightmares then?' i shook my head and pulled his face down to mine so i could kiss him. I snuggled closer into his arms, and he moved his hand underneath me, to curve around my waist, and then stroked my tummy with the other.

'I love you so much Nessie, don't you ever forget that' he spoke to me in a voice I'd never heard from him before. It was like, burning with emotion, it held meaning but also promise and his eyes mirrored it exactly.

I moved my hand from his chest to on top of his hand and gripped it tightly. 'I know' i whispered. We stared into each other's eyes for i don't know how long, then we got out of bed, and went to get dressed.


	4. Happiness

4. Happiness

Jacob POV

I carried Nessie to the main house again like early this morning, but i found myself being a whole lot more careful, holding her more gently, compensating my weight so she wasn't jostled. I think she noticed but she didn't say anything.

I'd noticed that 20 minutes ago, just after we'd gotten up, Nessie was unconsciously moving more slowly, more balanced, like she was carrying a tray heavily laden with china. Which in a way she was, because suddenly, the most important thing in our lives right now, was the baby.

Nessie's baby. My baby. Our baby. I am so happy right now, it should be criminal. I didn't think it was possible that i could love Renesmee any more than i have been, but standing in the bathroom doorway this morning and realising that we were going to have a baby, we were going to be parents, my love for her increased by a million per cent. I think my heart must have doubled or even tripled in size so that it can contain enough love for not just Ness but our baby too.

Renesmee was silent on our way to the Cullen house. She just stared ahead of her, her eyes full of happiness and joy, a small smile on her lips. She'd been like this since she'd got out of bed. Just silently happy, like she was too happy to speak.

To tell the truth, i didn't really care what she did, as long as she and the baby were safe. I set her carefully on her feet on the porch, and she broke out of her happy little trance and just simply beamed at me.

Her whole face lit up, her eyes and hair shining in the faint sunlight, her teeth glistening. She grabbed my hand and towed me in the front door.


	5. Memories

5. Memories

Edward POV

I listened to Renesmee and Jacob approaching the house. Renesmee thoughts contained nothing but happiness, and for that i was glad.

When I read her thoughts when she was in the bathroom this morning, I was terrified that this wasn't what she wanted, that she wasn't ready for that much of a responsibility. But it was all right. She was just afraid of how Jacob would react when he found out.

I can't explain how relieved I was, when he stood in the doorway and he just understood straight away. His first thoughts were to help Renesmee. I was so happy for them it was obvious to everybody.

Bella heard them approaching and realised I could hear their thoughts. 'What's Nessie thinking about Edward?' she asked, scooting over towards me on the couch.

'She's just full of happiness. She actually couldn't be any happier.' I felt Bella relax beside me. I'd told her early this morning after Jacob had carried Nessie out of the bathroom and back to their house, what our daughter had been thinking, but Bella being who she is, still managed to worry.

'And Jacob?' she added. 'He couldn't be happier either. But also he just wants Nessie and their child to be safe' I spared the details, leaving them some privacy.

The rest of the family had listened to our conversation and everybody visibly relaxed and settled down waiting for them to arrive. Bella sort of shimmered when I said "their child". She was as ecstatic about this as they were.

Carlisle joined in the conversation by saying 'I actually can't quite bring myself to believe it. Who would have imagined our little girl, married with a baby on the way' his thoughts were full of memories of Nessie as a really little girl, playing with Esme's silverware as they waited for me and Bella, Nessie talking for the first time to him, Nessie walking, dancing, reading for him. Then his thoughts moved on to her and Jacob's wedding day, Nessie in her shimmering gold dress, picked out by Alice of course, walking down the aisle on my arm, watching her and Jacob as they promised to love, care and protect each other in the simple but touching Quileute ceremony that they had shared on First Beach, dancing with her at her reception, then the most recent one of this morning, of Jacob carrying her out of the bathroom, noticing her neat baby bump for the first time, that we all missed, even Nessie.

I stopped reminiscing as my daughter walked into the room, or float would be a better word. It was like she was walking on top of all of her happiness.

Jacob following close behind, keeping his hand on the small of Renesmee's back the whole time everyone was hugging and congratulating her. I could see Nessie through his thoughts for a moment. I felt his unbelievable love for her that was even bigger than my love for Bella. I could see the pride and fierce protection in his eyes, and at that moment i knew that my daughter and grandchild were in very safe hands.


	6. Congratulations

Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it...

6. Congratulations

Nessie POV

I could sense my family was relieved that me and Jacob were so happy. Jacob is so happy i can't explain it. He kept a hand on my back the whole time my family was hugging me, congratulating me. I didn't mind.

We sat with our family for the rest of the day. Rose and Alice disappeared into the other room, planning a baby shower god help us.

Carlisle quizzed me on how i felt, trying to work out how pregnant i actually was. We worked out i was about 4 months in, which put my due date at late July, early august, but that was just an estimate. Carlisle was going to bring the scan equipment home 2moro night from the hospital, so he could give me the proper dates, and check the baby was ok. Then he went to his study to ring the hospital, to see if he could pull some favours to get the scan stuff today.

Then Esme and my mom and dad, and jasper and Emmett decided to referee me and Jake discussing names.

'Before u start pulling each other's hair out, you are both allowed 7 veto's for this time around. And if you agree on any, u can build up a list.' my mom explained.

'Do boys names first!' Alice trilled as she danced into the room, came over to the couch where me and Jake were sitting, and sat down next to me.

'sure.' i replied 'but can't you just tell us what names we pick?' she shook her head and reminded me that she couldn't see me in her visions.

She moved to sit in-between jasper and Esme as Rose followed her in, carrying a piece of paper and a pen. 'There you go.' she handed it to me, smiled, then went and sat next to Emmett.

thanks for reviewing!


	7. Names

I decided to put another chapter up for two reasons. One was for a thankyou for reading and reviewing! And the other was that I really love this chapter, and I hope you guys like it two! Enjoy...

7. Names

Edward POV

'Veto.' Renesmee said. 'No way am I calling any little boy of mine Vincent. Where the heck did that come from anyway?' My daughter stared at her husband incredulously, waiting for his reply.

I noticed a glint in his eye, and he aimed his thoughts at me. 'Don't you dare say anything!' He warned. I coughed in reply.

'I don't know, I guess I just like it.' Jacob said nonchalantly. Nessie looked at him, mouth hanging open.

'No way. I'm still calling veto.' she shifted her position on the couch, so that her feet rested on Jacobs lap. He tickled her bare toes, and she yanked them back, tucking them underneath her.

'Oh well.' Jacob sighed. 'I guess I never really liked that name anyway. I just wanted to see the look on your face!'

Quick as a flash, she grabbed the cushion between her back and the sofa, and wacked it over his head. Jacob held his hands up in mock surrender, but she continued to hit him.

I chuckled softly. Not softly enough it may seem. The cushion sailed through the air, and smacked into my face. I could have grabbed it, but let it hit me so Nessie could have the satisfaction.

She knew this, and grinned across at me as Jacob held both her wrists to stop her from getting the other pillow. He transferred her left hand into his other hand, and started to tickle her. Her hysterical giggles filled the room along with a breathless 'Stop! Please stop! Please!' she broke off as another wave of giggles broke out. 'Ok ok I promise I won't hit you again with the cushion!' Nessie forced out. She collapsed on his lap, panting. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, and she patted his arm. Jacob pulled her gently, into a sitting position on his lap, Nessie sitting sideways, her back against the arm of the sofa.

'Right.' she cleared her throat and picked the paper up with the pen. She uncapped it, thinking. 'What about...erm...Ben? No wait! Jayden?'

Jacob looked thoughtful. 'Yeah I like that. Jayden Black. That sounds sort of right, doesn't it?' He glanced around the room.

Emmett said 'Yeah I guess so.'

'Yeah, that sounds nice.' Rose chipped in.

'It sort of matches' Alice trilled and Jasper nodded at her side.

Esme nodded too in agreement.

Bella said 'Well I like it. That's a really nice name.'

I swiftly cut in 'That's really nice. As long as you two like it.'

Renesmee and Jacob looked at each other, Jacob nodded and Nessie wrote it on the paper.

"Well I see we have some progress!" said Carlisle as he walked into the room. "I'm just going to get the ultrasound equipment. And for the record, I like Jaden too."

As he said this, he picked up his jacket (not that he needed it; just keeping up appearances) and his car keys.

"What? You're getting the stuff today?" cried Nessie. Her thoughts were suddenly filled with the baby. She was excited but I could sense she was terrified at the same time. Mostly she was worried that might be something wrong, but then she started thinking about after the baby was born. But her thoughts were so clouded with worry and fear that i couldn't work out what was making her so scared. I'm going to have to talk to her at some point.

"Yes. I managed to pull some strings. Now," Carlisle stared ness in the eye "take it easy. Ok?" Renesmee stared into the distance, lost in her thoughts. "Ok?" repeated Carlisle when she didn't answer straight away.

She jumped, startled, and blurted out "Yeah, sure." although she really didn't have a clue what he had asked her.

'Right. I'm off then. Bye guys." Carlisle strode out of the room, and half a second later we all heard the front door slam.


	8. Void

_**All I Have Left**_

8. Void

Nessie POV

Oh my god. First of all, we've had the scan done. Everything's fine and my due date is the 27th of July. The baby is fine and I'm fine.

But seriously oh my god. I don't know why, but I'm suddenly terrified. Right now I'm sat in the lounge on Jacob's lap still looking at the scan photo. I can't actually believe that there is a baby inside me.

I know Dad knows I'm scared but he hasn't said anything. I'm quite glad because I don't want anybody else to know that I'm not sure I can actually handle this. I've never been so scared in my life.

We've started our name list. So far for boys there are; Jayden, Charlie, Elliot, Daniel, and EJ. The last one Mom suggested it. The E stands for Edward, and the J should have been Jacob but we all decided it should be Jayden. And we hadn't got as far as that with girls names. So far we agreed on Hannah, Issie, and Poppy.

I liked the idea of calling our little girl (if it was a girl) after Jacobs's Mom, Sarah, but I didn't mention it because he didn't like talking about it. I knew that he missed his Mom very much, and I don't think whether calling our little girl after her would help.

She had died a long time ago now, but I noticed Jacob looking at Esme and my Mom with a wistful expression. He'd been deprived of a mother half of his life, and I think Esme has taken it upon herself to act as a substitute mother to Jacob.

Esme had a son when she was still human, but he had died. So I think both of them were unconsciously filling their similar voids, and they were both content.

Our life continued, but it all went bottom up about a month later.


	9. Hunt

_**All I Have Left**_

9. Hunt

Nessie POV

We were all sat in the Cullen lounge. I was leaning against Jacob's shoulder, and he had his arms around me. Everybody was just relaxing and it was nearing the evening. Mine and Jake's baby was due in 3 and a half months.

About a week ago my Dad had taken me to the place he used to go with Mom; the meadow. He'd taken me because he wanted to talk to me about something.

I'd never been to the meadow before but I'd heard them talking about it, so i was pretty curious as to what it looked like. It was beautiful.

The sun was out, and my skin was glowing as it usually did. Not as much to keep me inside, away from humans during a sunny day, but Dad's skin was sparkling like diamonds. I'd never really seen many vampires in the sun, but I still think my Mom and Dad are the most beautiful.

My Mom sparkles really bright. It has to be chucking down with rain, with no possibility of it stopping for her to able to go outside.

Dad carried me to the meadow, and carefully set me on my feet, I stared around me, stunned into silence. In my opinion, it was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen in my whole life.

I wandered around just looking. I turned to face my father. "Was there a reason that you brought me here other than the fact that it's amazing?" Dad nodded.

He gestured at me to sit down. I sat facing him, and he looked me in the eye. "I wanted to talk to you." He looked as if he was struggling to think of what to say.

"About?" i asked, encouraging him.

"Well first, I just want to say how proud I am of you. How proud I am to call you my daughter. I never dreamed of being a father, but now I know just how amazing and rewarding being a parent is, and I definitely have no regrets."

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. I was speechless. Lost for words. That was such a touching speech, but I didn't really know why he'd brought me here. He could have told me this at home.

He read my thoughts and shook his head. "The reason iIbrought you here Renesmee, is that I wanted to talk to you. In private, away from everybody else. Because I'm the only person who knows apart from you."

"Okay Dad, you lost me."

"When Carlisle brought the scan stuff home, your thoughts, well, you were terrified. I just wanted to make sure you were ok about all of this and if you wanted to talk, I'm here" he finished talking, and was picking at the grass.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and leaned forward, grabbing his hand. "Thanks Dad that means a lot." my voice was thick, like I had a cold.

He smiled and shifted forwards so he was closer. I could see in his eyes the worry that he felt for me. "But Nessie, are you alright? Why are you so scared? I thought this was what you wanted." He gripped my other hand gently, waiting for an answer.

"This is what I want. Really, it is. I am okay, but..." I trailed off, voice failing, a tear traced a damp line down my cheek.

"But what?" My father asked, wiping the tear away with his cool fingertips.

"I'm so scared! I don't know why. I just am. I guess it might be that I don't think I'm going to be a good enough mom..." I trailed off again, my voice breaking, tears raining down my cheeks.

"Oh Nessie!" He sighed and pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into his shoulder for goodness knows how long, then he whispered into my ear, "You are going to be an amazing mother. Just everything about you is completely perfect. Your baby is the luckiest baby in the whole world. With you for a mom, and Jacob for a dad, I don't think your child will or would ever have more perfect parents."

I pulled back and thought in my head, really? Dad nodded. "Thank you." I murmured, wiping my eyes. I sniffed then he stood up.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked.

Edward POV

My daughter was sat on the meadow floor, looking at me through eyes surrounded by damp eyelashes. I was glad that I now knew what was worrying her and I was sure I'd reassured her. She nodded, and I bent down, pulling her onto her feet. Her baby was growing; she looked like she had a small football hidden up her dress. She grabbed my hand again, and held on tight. We started to walk to the edge of the meadow, when she stopped suddenly, gasping.

Her grip on my hand intensified, so, if I'd been a normal human father, I'm pretty sure my fingers would have broken.

"What?" I asked her sharply.

"Dad!" Words seemed to fail her, as she stared into my eyes. They were warm brown, glowing, making her face shine. Her thoughts were full of wonder, she was thinking of the baby.

"What?" I repeated when she made no attempt to reply. To answer me, she moved my hand she was holding, and pressed it gently to her stomach. Through her skin, i could feel the baby movin, practically rolling over, and I could feel it kicking against my cold hand. I chuckled.

"That brings back memories." I said. The baby settled and my words sunk in.

"What about?" Nessie asked curiously. Always like her mother...

"You. When your mom was carrying you. I remember feeling you moving." as I said this, I carefully picked her up, and started running towards home.

"Really?" She enquired. I nodded and satisfied with the given information, Renesmee leaned her head on my shoulder, and whispered, "Love you dad. And thank you."

"My pleasure. And I love you too. Forever."

Nessie POV

Jacobs's voice brought me back from the memory. "Ness? Do you want to go home?" I hadn't realised, but I'd closed my eyes, half dreaming the memory. Thinking about this I realised I was exhausted.

"Yes please." I whispered, and Jacob stood up, cradling me in his arms.

"Bye guys." I said. My family murmured goodnight from the various places they were sat, and Jake walked towards the door.

It burst open before we could reach it and Seth Clearwater ran in, panting. "Jake buddy, you gotta come quickly. We were patrolling with Sam, and we caught a scent. It's from a vampire. None of us recognised it, so we don't think it's a friend of yours." he nodded to the Cullen's, who by now had gathered round to listen.

"Can someone take Nessie home?" Jacob asked desperately. His dedication to the wolf pack battled with those of wanting me home safe.

My dad stepped forward. "I'll take her. But as long as we can join the hunt." Jake nodded. My family dropped what they were doing, and half ran out of the door.

As they went past, Mom kissed my forehead, Alice and Rose squeezed my shoulder, Emmett winked, Jasper sent a wave of calm over me, Esme gave me a peck on the cheek, and Carlisle touched my shoulder. "You'll be fine ness. We'll be back before you know it."

I half smiled at him, and he ran to catch up with the others. I turned to Jacob and gripped his chin between my fingers, "Be careful, promise me" i begged.

"I promise" He replied, and kissed me. I stroked his cheek, and then he handed me to my dad. I watched him run towards the trees, his outline vibrating, until he dived forwards into to air, his body exploding, he landed on the ground as the russet wolf that i know and love. His tattered ripped clothes fluttered to the ground, and then he was gone.

I turned to stare at my dad, my eyes wide with panic. He took one look at me, and took off running, saying, "Let's get you home."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, first off, I am so sorry for the humungous delay! I've been beyond seriously busy lately, so this I'm afraid was at the back of my mind. Hopefully I can get back on track now, and update a little (well a lot) more often. Be warned though I'm back at school now, and I'm in 5th year, so guess what that means? Highers. Yes exams, revisions and yet more exams, so keep with me guys, I won't abandon you!<strong>

**How about a pretty little review? It'll make me feel better for keeping it from you for sooooo long, and it'll be a thankyou for me posting 2 chapters!**

**I love you guys**

**Stay safe**

**DFTBA**

**Until next time**

**Rachel xxx**

**ps some of you may have noticed that I changed my username! Pottermore excitement overtook me i guess...oh and here's my youtube channell if you wanna put a face to the words!**

**.com/user/justcallmewolfgirl13?feature=mhee**


	10. Alone

10. Alone

Nessie POV

Being alone was the hardest part. I was so used to all my family being around me, talking and laughing, that the sudden silence had my heart thundering in my chest and my breathing to grow erratic. There was no wind outside so the sudden bird song or rustle in the nearby trees had me jumping almost a foot off the bed.

My dad had carried me through mine and Jake's cottage and placed me on my bed with a quick "If you need anything give me a shout. I don't know how far we're going so make sure to shout really loud." and then he jumped out of the window and landed running, racing towards the unknown vampire scent, following the familiar ones of my family.

I sat on the bed, curved protectively around my baby. I don't think I'd be able to bear it if anything happened to my little boy or girl.

It got later but remained quite light outside, and my tired and panicked mind began to play tricks on me. I thought I kept hearing footfalls coming towards the house, followed by sounds from along the hall. I was silently starting to freak myself out.

All of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye I noticed the silver metal baseball bat in the corner. It was for when my family played baseball during thunder storms. I made an executive decision to get over there so I at least had one weapon even if it was useless against a vampire.

I slowly crawled along the bed, my eyes and ears wide open, my body freezing if I heard the slightest sound. I lowered myself carefully from the bed onto the floor, and continued my halting crawl towards my only chance of weapon. My fingers were inches away from it, when I just decided to make a grab for it. My hand curled around the metal and I felt joyfully triumphant, but that vanished just as quickly as it came as I heard a velvety voice drift across the room

"Well that isn't going to do you much good missy, is it?" and my head jerked around, my heart jumping into my mouth at the sight of the burgundy eyes of Demetri staring at me from his place by the open window.


	11. Worry

11. Worry

Edward POV

"Daaaaad!" The pure volume of the shout, shot through my head like an electric current. I jolted to a complete standstill, listening in vain to see if I could hear enough of Nessie's thoughts. Her yell had been full of terror and fear.

Bella soon noticed that I'd disappeared from the hunt. She glanced back, saw me stood there, and shouted out "Guys!" she streaked back to me shouting "Edward what is it?" she collided with me and stared into my eyes.

What she must have seen, I don't know, but it terrified her. By this time, everybody else had joined us, staring at me, the werewolves circling, Jacob with his eyes on me, waiting for my answer.

"Edward? What is it?" Carlisle touched my shoulder, concern in his voice. I just wheeled around, and started running towards my daughters shout. Everybody followed, Jacob catching up almost immediately, and pounding along beside me, his eyes boring into mine.

I simply had to say "Renesmee." and it had him pushing on ahead, overtaking all of the vampires, in his haste to reach Nessie. We all ran. To save Nessie. To save our little girl.

Jacob POV

I had no idea what was wrong, but to make Edward look and sound like that, well it had to be very bad.

I pushed myself forward, towards my wife, my baby, my life. This was all I had. All I had left. Without Nessie I was nothing. An empty shell. A lone wolf. I had to get there before anything happened. I had to be there to save her and our baby from whatever made Edward look like he had that day I walked into the Cullen's house, to find Bella still human, not a vampire.

A burning man.

I could smell thick vampire scent that wasn't from the Cullen's, leading towards our cottage. I had to get there. I just had to. I pushed my legs forward, stretched to their limit and just a bit more.

That bit more was going to get me there in time.

It just had to.

Renesmee was all I had left.


	12. Kill

12. Kill

Nessie POV

Demetri stalked across the room towards me. Fear had run through my veins, freezing then, like fear was some sort of lethal ice. I had no idea what to do.

He stalked closer to me, his cloak brushing against my leg each time he passed me. Suddenly he stooped down to crouch next to me.

I shrank back into the wall behind me, and he reached forward to stroke my cheek. I whimpered, and he brought his hand back and slapped me across the face. My neck jerked and my head cracked against the wall. I stared up at him, standing over me once more, and I felt truly helpless.

What in the world could I do to save me and my baby? I mean, it's sort of obvious that he's not here for a cup of tea and a chat.

"What do you want?" I whispered. "I think even scum like you would be able to work that out" he sneered as he reached down and grabbed me by my hair, and proceeded to drag me out of the front door.

Jacob POV

We reached the house and surrounded it. There was no way that this bloodsucker was leaving alive.

I heard a sharp slap, and I nearly dived through the bedroom window. Edward, who was next to me, grabbed my fur. He shook his head once.

I bristled but remained where I was. I then heard the bedroom door bang, then the front door followed. Demetri, who I'd only seen from Nessie's nightmares, stood in the doorway, dragging my wife by the hair.

He dragged her round in front of him, and dropped her onto the grass. I could hear my pack snarling, and the Cullen's growling and hissing.

Nessie struggled upright, clutching her face. Between her fingers I could see her eye beginning to swell. Demetri was seriously the deadest vampire in the history of the world's existence. I growled deeply, digging my claws into the earth.

"You think you can stop me but you won't." Demetri drawled, looking down his nose at us all.

Somewhere to my left, I heard Emmett yell "Well you're wrong there. You won't get past me, or anybody else. You'll have to die trying, which you already are!"

"Oh yeah?" Demetri questioned "Well this might change your mind..." he mused. He grabbed Nessie by the hair, causing her to squeal, and swung her round, and kicked her in the ribs. She cried out in pain, and fell to the ground, panting, clutching her side.

All I could think about was her to be ok, and our baby to not be hurt.

All the Cullen's growled and sank into their hunting crouches, the werewolves leaning towards the ground, their eyes narrowed on the very stupid vampire who'd just signed his death wish.

He grabbed Nessie again, and threw her against the nearest tree. She hit, and sank to the floor, her eyes shut, her head lolling to the side.

I threw my head back and howled. Demetri quickly dragged her back towards the cottage again. He dropped her on the floor and started this speech about some utter crap about it was his job to rid the world of vampire hybrids.

To be honest, I wasn't listening. I was watching Nessie. I saw her eyelids flutter open, and her gaze fixed mine. Her eyes were filled with pain and agony.

Demetri realised she was awake and threw her again, into the same tree. It snapped under the force, and Nessie hit the ground and rolled onto her side, sobbing. Just then Demetri made the biggest mistake he'd made in his whole life. He turned his back.

On me.

I saw my chance and i took it with both hands. I dug my paws into the hard ground and lurched forward.

I hit his unprotected back with unbelievable force.

And ripped him limb from limb.


	13. Grief

13. Grief

Jacob POV

I held Nessie as she sobbed hysterically into my shoulder. It was a day after her ordeal and the whole family was in shock. Our baby died. It was a little boy. Ness managed to agree to call him Daniel Anthony, before she crumbled, breaking down completely in my arms.

She'd miscarried due to the sheer force of Demetri's kicks. It wouldn't have been so bad had he not thrown her against a tree twice. But even still, our baby son was gone.

I was so furious I had to constantly keep reminding myself to keep breathing, to not burst into a werewolf every five seconds. That wouldn't help Nessie. She was distraught.

Over the next week and a half she wouldn't eat, sleep or hunt. She just stayed curled up on the Cullen's sofa, her eyes dead, her skin dull, her whole personality had been ripped away from her.

If I could kill Demetri again, I'd do it without a second thought. In truth, I blamed myself. I should have stayed with her. I should have dived through the window when he'd slapped her. I should have killed him the moment he'd walked out of the front door, and then none of this would have happened. The worst thing that would have happened was that Nessie would have a black eye for ages, but that was nothing compared to what the consequences turned out to be.

After a week and a half of being completely out of it, Nessie snapped. Rosalie had been hovering behind the sofa, watching her niece stare into space. Every now and then, Rose would open her mouth then close it again. I was sat on a chair opposite Ness like I had been the whole time, just watching her.

Then, her eye twitched and she said blankly "Rose, if you've got something to say then just say it." then she just continued staring at the opposite wall.

Rose looked startled then said gently "I just don't like seeing you suffer. It wasn't your fault Ness. Maybe you could try, I don't know, just eat something? Go hunt with Jake? Just something, anything, so you don't waste away."

The rest of the family filtered in the door, even though they would have heard just as well in the other room.

I had my eyes locked on Nessie's pale, drawn face. Her eyes welled up and tears spilled. She took a deep wracking sob, her breathing catching in her throat, and she looked at me. "I just can't...I can't...I won't forget...it'll always be there...Daniel...my Daniel." she hung her head in her hands and sobbed.

I quickly got up and went and put my arm around her thin shoulders. She buried her face into my chest wailing "I just can't Jake! Our baby! Our little boy . . . gone." I hugged my wife close and rocked her back and forth.

Everyone else eventually walked out, leaving us alone.


	14. Closure

14. Closure

Nessie POV

Jake and I talked for about 3 hours. Obviously neither of us was going to forget, but we both decided that what we needed was to just put it behind us, and get on with our lives. I mean, this happens to loads of people, and they don't just stop living because of it.

Jacob suggested that we bury Daniel. It might help, he said, in managing our grief. I agreed silently, and we walked next door where the rest of the family were waiting. They hugged me, and Dad suggested that we bury Daniel tomorrow. We agreed, said our goodbyes, and headed home.

Jake carried me back and laid me on our bed. He joined me and I curled into his side, and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

We woke up the next day, but we didn't go to see the rest of our family, straight away. We stayed in our cottage, just pottering around, something we hadn't done in a long time.

It was half 2 when Jacob gently told me we needed to get ready. I dressed in a simple black dress, nothing special, with black heels, and a smart black jacket. Jacob dressed in black trousers, and a black suit jacket and shirt, with a blue tie, the blue of Daniel's eye's, for the small moment when he lived.

In my jacket pocket I held the tiny blue teddy I'd bought one shopping trip, because I'd had a hunch I was going to have a boy.

Our family arrived, including everyone from the reservation, and the burial started, in our back garden, beside the rose bush, mine and Jacob's favourite flowers. It was a small gathering of people, but for me, it was still too many.

As my son's tiny ebony coffin lowered into the ground, I let out a sob, and Jacob slipped an arm round my waist, and I felt my father's hand on my shoulder.

I pulled myself together just enough, so I was able to scatter the white rose petals into the grave. Jacob pulled me closer as the first lot of earth was shovelled, and I burst into tears.

We stood, arms round each other, as everyone drifted away, saying goodbye to our little boy we'd barely known for a minute, but who meant the world to us already, before he was snatched away from the world too soon.

Jacob buried his nose in my hair, and I realised, with a jolt, that he was crying too. Jacob never cried. I pulled away and stared into his eyes. His brows were tight, and his jaw taught, showing his pain. I wiped away his tears, then took his hand.

I carefully laid the teddy on Daniel's grave, and I turned to go back in, but Jake stopped me. He plucked 3 red roses from the bush, and laid them next to the bear. We slowly made our way back indoors, arms tight around each other's waist.

At about 4 o clock, Jake suggested we go for a hunt, to help build my strength up again. I agreed and we headed out of the front door.

I ran through twilight and stared at the stars. Amongst them, nestled just above the horizon of trees was a new moon. The thin line of it reminded me of the last solar eclipse. Me and Jacob had laid down on the grass in front of our cottage to watch. It was truly amazing. We'd eventually fallen asleep to the birdsong and breeze of the breaking dawn, eventually waking up to the rising sun.

I remembered that night, the fact that I'd been young and naive, no worries what so ever. I was older now in more than just years.

The experiences I've been through has taught me that you should never take anything for granted. You should take life and grip it tightly with both hands and never let it go.

So that your life doesn't end, like a petal drifting from a fully-bloomed flower, or an apple falling from a tree, or when a chess game ends in checkmate, where you've got nowhere else to go.

Jacob pounded alongside me, his four paws hitting the ground with a dum dum, dum dum. It was quite soothing. I emptied my mind of all its worries and focused on the task ahead.

I had to catch a bigger prey than Jake or I wouldn't hear the end of it for weeks from Emmett and Jasper and possibly even my dad.

"Ready, set, go!" I shouted, cutting the silence like a knife to a falling silk ribbon. Jacob launched forwards towards the scent of his prey. I followed close behind, and we carried on hunting into the night.


End file.
